1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to apparatus for deploying payloads, e.g. life rafts, from submarines.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Life rafts are known for use in submarines, and are provided for use in emergency situations, enabling safe abandonment of the submarines.
Standard life rafts are not designed to survive pressures at deep submarine dive depths. Thus, life rafts are usually stored in the submarine's pressure hull, i.e. the main pressurised internal volume of the submarine. This means that the life rafts must be small enough to be carried by a person through an escape hatch of the submarine, and that valuable space in the submarine's pressure hull is consumed whilst they are stored ready for deployment.